David Gallagher
Darren James Gallagher Vincent Casey Michelle Casey Kelly Casey Kyle Casey Killian Casey |yearsactive = 1993-present }} David Lee Gallagher is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Gallagher was born on February 9, 1985, in New York City, New York, to Elena and Darren James Gallagher. His parents separated when he was an infant and his mother remarried Vincent Casey. He is of Cuban descent on his mother's side and Irish descent on his father's side, and also has four younger half-siblings, Michelle, Kelly, Kyle, and Killian; Killian was diagnosed with autism, and as a result, Gallagher is an active supporter and spokesperson for the organization Cure Autism Now. He graduated from Chaminade College Preparatory School (California) in the year of 2003 and then enrolled at the University of Southern California, where he majored in film and television studies. Gallagher graduated from the university on May 2007. Gallagher first began acting when he was two years old, first modeling for print advertisements in and around New York City. This eventually led him entering commercial work as an actor. He appeared in many TV commercials as a toddler for products such as Tyson Foods and Fisher Price. When he was eight, he briefly appeared in the soap-opera Loving as a recurring character. His film debut came in 1993, when he starred as Mikey in Look Who's Talking Now. Two years later, he starred in a production of A Christmas Carol on Broadway. Gallagher also starred in several made-for-TV movies, including Bermuda Triangle. In 1996, he starred in the movie Phenomenon. Later that sane year, he was cast as Simon Camden in the family-drama series 7th Heaven, which remained on the air for a total of eleven seasons, making it the longest-running family-drama in TV history; it also became the highest-rated TV series on The WB Network. Gallagher filmed a few movies during hiatuses from filming, including the direct-to-video movie Richie Rich's Christmas Wish and Little Secrets with Evan Rachel Wood. In 2003, during the eighth season of 7th Heaven, he left the show in order to attend college full-time. However, he returned to the series part-time during the ninth and tenth seasons. When The CW unexpectedly picked up the show for an eleventh season in late 2006, Gallagher opted not to renew his contract. In 2005, he starred in and co-produced a low-budget adaptation of The Picture of Dorian Gray. His first role after leaving 7th Heaven was a guest-star appearance on Numb3rs, in which he portrayed serial killer Buck Winters, who appeared in three episodes from 2006 to 2009. He also appeared in the sixth season premiere of CSI: Miami, in which he played another suspected killer. He also starred in the direct-to-video horror film Boogeyman 2. In July 2008, Gallagher guest-starred on the TNT drama series Saving Grace, portraying Paul Shapiro, a troubled young man who became the suspect in a murder investigation. He later acquired guest appearances in the FOX crime drama Bones and the CBS procedural drama Without a Trace, in which he portrayed suspects in murder investigations on both shows. Gallagher is also noted for having voiced Riku in the Kingdom Hearts video-game franchise and for portraying Seiji Amasawa in the English-dub version of Whisper of the Heart. He went on to appear in the second-to-last episode of the TV series The Deep End. On Criminal Minds Gallagher portrayed abductor and killer Matthew Moore, who appeared in "The Wheels on the Bus". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Wheels on the Bus" (2012) TV episode - Matthew Moore *Vegas (2012) as Terry *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) as Riku (video game, English version, voice) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) as Adam Kemp *CSI: NY (2012) as Marty Bosch *The Vampire Diaries (2011) as Ray Sutton (2 episodes) *Super 8 (2011) as Donny *Trophy Kids (2011) as Reid Davis *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2010) as Riku (video game, English version, voice) *The Deep End (2010) as Kevin Mather *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) as Riku/Young Xehanort (video game, voice) *Smallville (2009) as Zan *Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (2009) as Riku (video game, English version, voice) *Numb3rs (2006-2009) as Buck Winters (3 episodes) *Without a Trace (2008) as Jeff Ellis *Bones (2008) as Ryan Stephenson *Saving Grace (2008) as Paul Shapiro *Boogeyman 2 (2007) as Mark (video) *Freakin' Zombies, Man! (2007) as Duke (video short) *CSI: Miami (2007) as Rick Bates *Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ (2007) as Riku (video game, English version, voice) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (2007) as Riku/Riku Replica (video game, English version, voice) *The Picture of Dorian Gray (2007) as Dorian Gray *7th Heaven (1996-2006) as Simon Camden (221 episodes) *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) as Riku (video game, English version, voice) *The Quiet (2005) as Brian *Kart Racer (2003) as Scott McKenna *Rocket Power (1999-2002) as Oliver van Rossam (9 episodes) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) as Riku (video game, voice) *Little Secrets (2001) as David *The New Adventures of Spin and Marty: Suspect Behavior (2000) as Marty Markham *The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2000) as Ben (2 episodes, voice) *Ri¢hie Ri¢h's Christmas Wish (1998) as Richie Rich (video) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1997) as Chad Morgan *Angels in the Endzone (1997) as Kevin Harper *Phenomenon (1996) as Al Pennamin *Summer of Fear (1996) as Zack *Bermuda Triangle (1996) as Sam *It Was Him or Us (1995) as Stevie Pomeroy *Whisper of the Heart (1995) as Seiji Amasawa (English version, voice) *Look Who's Talking Now (1993) as Mikey Ubriacco 'PRODUCER' *Freakin' Zombies, Man! (2007) - Executive Producer (video short) *The Picture of Dorian Gray (2007) - Producer *Mummers (2003) - Co-Producer (short) *Ten Bucks (2003) - Producer 'SOUNDTRACK' *Love Is All Around - 7th Heaven (1999) - In Praise of Women *Jingle Bells, Batman Smells - Look Who's Talking Now (1993) (uncredited) 'DIRECTOR' *Ten Bucks (2003) 'WRITER' *Ten Bucks (2003) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors